


Du goût pour la terre et les pierres

by Eilisande



Category: Corto Maltese (Comics)
Genre: Arthur Rimbaud - Freeform, Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Mystery, Mythology References, Queen of Sheba - Freeform, ethiopia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: C'était un mardi après-midi du mois de juillet 1918 et pendant qu'en France commençait la seconde bataille de la Marne, s'abattait sur le nord de l'Abyssinie une de ces pluies si courtes et si soudaines qui tombent parfois sur le désert. Les quelques rares buissons qui s'accrochaient aux roches volcaniques qui composaient l'essentiel du désert, semblaient tendre leurs épines vers le ciel en un geste de supplication. Sans doute ce coin du désert fleurirait en quelques heures, malgré la chaleur étouffante et les vapeurs de souffre qui s'échappaient du Dallol, cette plaine volcanique aux flasques de pierre remplies d'eaux brûlantes vertes, jaunes et oranges que les voyageurs avaient laissé derrière eux avant de faire une pose.Pendant que la guerre fait rage en Europe, Corto et Cush traversent le désert Danakil sur les traces de la reine de Saba, du prêtre Jean et d'Arthur Rimbaud.





	Du goût pour la terre et les pierres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).

> D'après un prompt de Nelja "Une aventure psychédélique quand Bouche Dorée ou Morgana est possédée par un loa vodou? Une histoire courte bonus à "Les celtiques" avec une métamorphose d'Etaine supplémentaire ? Ou n'importe quoi sur "Les éthiopiques" qui me ferait découvrir les mythes locaux ? Comme tu préfères !"
> 
> Le titre vient d'un poème d'Arthur Rimbaud "Faim"  
Les scènes du début sont inspirés du mythique Dallol au coeur du désert éthiopien.

C'était un mardi après-midi du mois de juillet 1918 et pendant qu'en France commençait la seconde bataille de la Marne, s'abattait sur le nord de l'Abyssinie une de ces pluies si courtes et si soudaines qui tombent parfois sur le désert. Les quelques rares buissons qui s'accrochaient aux roches volcaniques qui composaient l'essentiel du désert, semblaient tendre leurs épines vers le ciel en un geste de supplication. Sans doute ce coin du désert fleurirait en quelques heures, malgré la chaleur étouffante et les vapeurs de souffre qui s'échappaient du Dallol, cette plaine volcanique aux flasques de pierre remplies d'eaux brûlantes vertes, jaunes et oranges que les voyageurs avaient laissé derrière eux avant de faire une pose. Les chameaux ouvraient la bouche pour s'abreuver et on aurait presque dit que leurs yeux pétillaient de plaisir de voir tomber cette pluie. Il y avait quelqu'un toutefois qui n'appréciait que modérément cet événement.

-Maudite pluie, grommela Corto en plaçant sa main en protection au-dessus de sa tasse de thé brûlante.

-Cesse de blasphémer, infidèle. Cette pluie a bien plus de valeur que toi.

Cush des Beni Amer leva la tête pour laisser la pluie s'écraser sur son visage. Il ne souriait pas mais ses épaules se détendirent un court instant.

-Tu devrais venir en Angleterre un jour, tu changerais d'avis.

-Jamais je ne mettrai le pied dans un pays d'infidèles.

-Tu adorerais pourtant... Tous ces gens à critiquer ! Enfin, cela vaut peut-être mieux. N'est-il pas écrit « juge et tu seras jugé » ?

-Dans les évangiles des blancs, peut-être, mais la sourate 6, verset 57 déclare « le jugement n'appartient qu'à Allah ».

-Alors de quel droit me juge-tu pour ne pas apprécier cette pluie ?

Cush lui jeta un regard noir.

-Un jour tu tomberas sur quelqu'un qui en aura assez d'entendre tes insolences, et je ne l'empêcherais pas de te tuer. Mais tu as raison, je suis très prompt à juger.

Il leva la tête d'un air fier tout en reconnaissant ses torts. Il pensait que ses jugements, pour être trop rapides, étaient souvent justes, ce qui devait le dédouaner de tout reproche. Corto se retourna pour lui cacher le petit sourire qu'il ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps. La fierté de son ami l'amusait follement et les distractions étaient rares dans le désert.

Du reste, la pluie était déjà finie et Corto s'empressa de finir son thé. La pluie ne l'avait pas refroidi ; il était aussi brûlant que le désert et s'en échappait une tenace odeur de cardamone. À l'horizon, le soleil descendait doucement. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, et à Londres comme dans le désert danakil, c'était l'heure du thé.

S'il appréciait le rituel et le goût de la boisson, Corto goûtait bien plus au plaisir de contempler le soleil descendre à l'ouest, encore loin au-dessus des aiguilles de pierre qu'on appelle parfois cheminées de fées et qu'on trouve dans ce coin du désert. Reposant sa tasse désormais vide sur le sol de pierre, Corto se leva pour faire quelques pas. Il prit grand soin que chacune de ses enjambées soit de la même taille que les autres et à garder derrière lui les formations de souffre et de sel qui s'étendaient autour du Dallol. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les cheminées de fées. On aurait dit qu'il les questionnait du regard, leur demandant avec des yeux brûlant de lui révéler leurs secrets.

Cush mis plus de temps à finir son thé. Le guerrier était curieux, terriblement curieux de ce que faisait le marin. C'est pourquoi il mit un point d'honneur à savourer chaque gorgée du thé brûlant avant de se lever, non pas pour le rejoindre mais pour vérifier que les chameaux étaient bien attachés et que leur harnachement ne les faisait pas souffrir. Alors seulement, d'un pas volontairement lent et désintéressé, il se rapprocha de Corto Maltese. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés pour contempler lui aussi la vue, attendant que Corto parle le premier. Lui était patient comme le désert, mais le marin n'aimait pas le silence et il l'emplirait bien vite par le son de sa voix.

Le Danakil n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

-Tu vis sur une terre fantasque et fantastique, Cush.

-La plus belle de toutes.

Corto avait vu les statues de l'île de Pâques au matin, les falaises noires de Moher, les côtes découpées des Highlands et les profondeurs de l'Amazonie. Il ne protesta pas.

-Combien de légendes sont nées ici ?

-Beaucoup, sans doute, au temps des païens, mais cette terre appartient au Prophète désormais.

-Et les prophètes ne sont pas tendres envers les croyances qui les ont précédé, et leurs sycophantes moins encore, soupira Corto. Combien de druides tués et de temples démantibulés ? Mais savais-tu que cette terre est au cœur de notre imaginaire à nous aussi ? Quand les croisés convergeaient vers Jérusalem pour la reprendre aux fidèles de l'Islam, ils espéraient recevoir de l'aide pour prendre en tenailles leurs ennemis.

Les lèvres de Cush s'étendirent en un fugace sourire.

-Ils n'y sont pas parvenus.

-Non. Ils espéraient l'aide du Prêtre Jean, un personnage qui apparaît dans la Chronique d'Otton de Freising, au XIIe siècle et qui habiterait au delà de Jérusalem, et même au delà de l'Arménie. Il aurait même envoyé une lettre en latin à l'empereur byzantin Manuel Ier qui la diffusa largement. Son royaume aurait été chrétien et plus riche et plus paisible que tous ceux qui étaient en Occident. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont cherché le Prêtre Jean, de Guillaume de Rubrouck à Pêro da Covilhã. Seulement, personne ne savait où il était. En Mongolie, disaient certains. Ici, en Abyssinie, disaient d’autres. On lança des bateaux et des expéditions à sa recherche, en vain. Puis on découvrit qu'il y avait bel et bien des chrétiens en Éthiopie, les gens du négus Eskander mais les jésuites vinrent et questionnèrent la population sur le Prêtre Jean. Personne n'avait jamais entendu ce nom et plus jamais on n'entendit parler de Jean, ni de son royaume.

Cush hocha la tête.

-Le désert avale les hommes et les royaumes pareillement.

-Fais attention, c'est une idée qui sent son paganisme. Mais chose amusante, ce ne serait pas le seul royaume à avoir disparu dans le désert, quelque part entre la vallée de l'Omo et le golfe d'Oman. Quinze siècles auparavant, c'est du royaume du Pont dont il était question et il y a dix siècles du royaume de Saba et de sa reine qu'on appelle parfois Makeda, Balkama et parfois...

-Bilqis, reine de Saba, ancêtre de ces chiens de négus chrétiens comme Ménélik et cette chienne de Zewditou.

-Les Salomonides, qui se revendiquent descendants de Salomon et de Bilqis, approuva Corto. Bien sûr, l’Éthiopie n'est pas la seule région qui aurait pu être le Saba de la Bible. On a aussi dit que c'était le Yémen ou même l’extrême sud de l'Égypte. Et là encore, on parle d'un royaume plus riche que tous ses voisins. Le palais de Makeda, comme celui du prêtre Jean, aurait brillé de par toutes les pierres qui y étaient enchâssées.

Corto se tut et ils reprirent leur silencieuse contemplation du désert. Le soleil descendait toujours petit à petit, faisant rougeoyer le sommet des cheminées de fées et projetant leurs ombres toujours plus loin sur le sol. Elles étaient encore à mi chemin de Cush et Corto, mais dans une heure environ, elles les frôleraient.

-On imagine toujours le royaume voisin plus riche que le sien, conclut finalement le Danakil. Cela permet d'avoir un prétexte pour les piller.

-Quel cynisme. Mais c'est probablement exact. Et que ferait-tu d'un trésor de ce genre, si tu pouvais le piller ?

Cush se redressa et contempla l'horizon d'un œil acéré. Une main placée sur son coude, l'autre sous son menton, il finit par se retourner vers Corto.

-Je le donnerais à la cause.

-Quelle cause ?

Cush haussa les épaules.

-La mienne. Je le donnerais Mohammed Abdullah Hassan et ses derviches, pour combattre le négus et les chrétiens et à mon peuple, pour qu'il lutte contre le négus, les Anglais, les Italiens et les Français, voire les Somali ou les Oromo. On trouve toujours quelqu'un contre qui se battre, de toute manière.

-C'est bien vrai. Mais tu n'en garderai vraiment rien pour toi ?

-J'en donnerais d'abord une partie à ma mère pour qu'elle ne meure pas pauvre et je n'y toucherais pas après sa mort, pour ne pas mourir riche. Toi ?

-Je le donnerais à mes amis. On trouve toujours des amis à qui donner de l'or, quand on en a.

-Et les amis partent quand on en n'a plus.

Corto sourit avec humour, mais ne répondit pas. Les ombres s'étaient encore étalées un peu plus loin. Le marin fit six pas sur la droite, puis, après un instant d'hésitation refit deux pas vers la gauche.

-Tu ne m'as pas demandé de te conduire dans ces lieux maudits pour parler histoire de royaumes païens disparus depuis longtemps.

-Peut être que si Cush, peut être que si.

Il s'assit sur le sol de roche.

Cush leva un sourcil d'un air dubitatif. Les Danakil se méfiaient de cette partie du désert. On racontait des histoires sur le Dallol. Il ne jeta pas un regard nerveux en arrière, mais seulement parce qu'il tenait pas à savoir s'il y avait quelque démon caché au milieu des fumerolles. Si on y trouvais pas du sel, pas un guerrier Beni Amer n’aurait osé s'en approcher. Un guerrier sage ne tremblait pas à cause d'histoires racontées par les vieilles femmes, mais se méfiait tout de même.

Du reste, Corto n'agissait pas différemment de Cush. Il était assis, mais son dos était tendu et il était près à bondir et sa main reposait non loin de son pistolet. Au crépuscule, les étranges couleurs vertes et oranges de la plaine volcanique paraissaient plus menaçantes encore. Cush s'accroupit à ses côtés, mâchonnant une brindille de khat, mais garda ses mains sur sa lance.

Ils attendirent une heure encore. Cush restait parfaitement silencieux et immobile, mais Corto marmonnait de temps à autres des passages de poèmes, parfois en italien, mais surtout en français. Enfin, les ombres portées des cheminées de fée frôlèrent les pieds nus de Cush. Alors, Corto se redressa et Cush l'imita. Le marin tendis le bras vers les aiguilles de pierre.

-Il y a quelques années, je me suis arrêté à Aden pour des réparations. C'était mon premier séjour dans la région et je trouvais un hébergement chez un ancien commerçant de café qui fut jadis un ami de ma mère, la Nina de Gibraltar, et d'un poète français qui vint se perdre dans les environs quand l'inspiration le quitta. Un immense poète, Arthur Rimbaud. Mais même ces paysages ne lui inspirèrent aucun vers.

Cush embrassa de la main et du regard la vue devant eux.

-Pourquoi écrire là dessus ? Il faut se contenter de le vivre.

Corto sourit doucement et fis à nouveau deux pas sur le côté.

-Tu prêches un convertis, mais je n'aurais jamais pu être poète. Toujours est-il que cet ami conserva précieusement quelques souvenirs du passage de Rimbaud. En novembre 1885 celui-ci s'installait au port de Tadjourah pour attendre un chargement d'armes destinées aux troupes de Sahle Maryam. En attendant son départ, en septembre de l'année suivante, il fit quelques petites expéditions dans le désert pour estimer la difficulté de la route à parcourir vers le Choah mais aussi pour estimer le potentiel de la région. Il en parla dans quelques lettres à sa famille. Il les fit transiter par cet ami à Aden, mais pour je ne sais quelque raison, celles-ci ne sont jamais parties.

-Et tu les as lues.

-Je les ai lues. Il parle du Dallol et d'une vision qu'il eut au crépuscule, d'aiguilles de pierre et d'un chemin entre celles-ci. Il s'aventura en tout cas assez loin avec une petite escorte avant de faire demi tour. L'argent de son trafic d'armes, il comptait l'utiliser dans cette expédition là.

-Il ne le fit pas.

-Il ne le fit pas, confirma Corto tout en continuant d'avancer vers la droite. Ou peut être que si. L'expédition fut un échec financier, mais il revint encore une fois dans la région, établir un comptoir à Harar avant de rentrer en France pour y mourir. Qui sait s'il repassa par ici ? Mais selon sa lettre, il y avait plus d'or à se faire que dans toutes ses entreprises antérieures mises bout à bout. « Je me suis tout fait dans ce coin du monde, sauf trafiquant d'esclave. Pourquoi pas chercheur de trésors ? », disait-il. Il décrivait aussi une aiguille de pierre en particulier, dont l'ombre faisait comme une croix sur le sol.

Ils baissèrent les yeux ensemble. L'ombre d'une croix leur frôlait les pieds. Cush planta sa lance en terre.

-Je rapproche les chameaux.

La nuit fut agréablement fraîche, même sous la tente. Le plus difficile à supporter fut l'odeur de souffre qui leur provenait par vagues depuis le Dallol et les bruits étranges qui s'en échappaient. Ils dormirent cependant, et sans trop de mal. Quand l'aube les réveilla, ils mangèrent un frugal petit déjeuner avant de seller les chameaux.

-Tu m'accompagnes donc ?, demanda Corto à Cush.

Le Danakil haussa les épaules.

-J'en ai envie. Tu n'engages pas d'escorte ?

Le marin imita son geste en souriant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait dans ce désert brûlant. Arthur Rimbaud ne le savait probablement pas davantage. Les lieux étaient dangereux. Musulmans, chrétiens et juifs se faisaient facilement la guerre et là où il n'y avait pas de querelles de religion, c'était des querelles tribales qui prenaient le relais. Le désert était encore moins prompt à la pitié. Mais il y a des aventures qu'on ne partage qu'avec d'autres initiés ou des amies. Celle là en faisait partie, Corto n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus.

Ils montèrent en selle dès que les dernières traces de leur passage eurent disparu. Cush se pencha alors, reprit sa lance qui était restée enfoncée dans le sol et la darda vers les aiguilles de pierre. Ils se mirent alors en route. L'un était marin, l'autre un fils du désert. Ils avançaient droit vers la cheminée de fée repérée la veille, en déviant parfois pour faire face aux aspérités du terrain, mais sans jamais la perdre de vue.

Très vite, la chaleur devint étouffante. Un vent sec cherchait à leur couper le souffle et ils ils durent plus d'une fois ajuster leur turban. Heureusement, c'était un vent d'ouest et il ne leur apportait pas les effluves du volcan. Ils atteignirent l'aiguille de pierre en milieu de matinée. Elle était plus grande que les autres et, si elle était reliée au sud aux autres par son socle, au nord se dessinait un espace qui se prolongeait entre les cheminées de fées pour suggérer un sentier taillé dans la roche. Ils posèrent rapidement pied à terre, profitant d'un coin d'ombre inespéré. Il n'y avait plus le moindre signe de végétation, juste une roche d'un jaune tirant sur le rouge qui s'étalait à l'infini. Ils s'abreuvèrent puis s’engouffrèrent dans le sentier.

Très vite, Corto eut la sensation d'être dans le labyrinthe de Dédale, minus le minotaure et les voies sans issue. L'érosion et le vent avaient crée une sorte d'étroit défilé entre les aiguilles de pierre qui devenaient peu à peu une paroi rocheuse. Le sol s'élevait également peu à peu. Quand le soleil atteignit son zénith, ils sortirent enfin de la dépression du Dallol pour mettre pied sur une sorte de plateau rocheux identique à celui qu'ils avaient quitté au bas du défilé. Du nord au sud, aussi loin que portait le regard, le désert avait le même aspect.

Corto ressortit la lettre de Rimbaud qu'il gardait bien à l'abri dans sa légère veste d'uniforme.

-Si nous sommes sorti de là par le même chemin que Rimbaud, le chemin continue en ligne droite jusqu'à une nouvelle vaste dépression.

Cush hocha la tête en silence et talonna sa monture pour qu'elle continue sa route. Ce coin du désert ne lui était pas des plus familiers, mais il voyait la route qu'ils devaient prendre. Corto lui embraya le pas. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Rarement le soleil avait tapé si fort sur ce coin du monde.

Seul, Corto savait qu'il n'aurait jamais survécu. Le désert n'était pas son univers naturel, même si la chaleur donnait l'impression que la roche rouge bougeait sous l'effet de vagues invisibles et qu'une odeur de sel flottait vaguement dans l'air. Des caravaniers embauchés pour l'occasion auraient sans doute tenté de le convaincre de faire demi tour. Cush n'en fit rien. Les yeux sombres sous son turban, il fixait l'horizon avec des yeux de guerrier qui traquait sa proie. Le désert était son élément et son ennemi et il le domptait mentalement pour assurer sa survie. Corto se contentait de le suivre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il pensait à Arthur Rimbaud, se demandant si l'homme avait été soulagé ou terrassé d'avoir perdu sa verve poétique. Il pensait au bateau ivre. Il pensait à des ports lointains et des amis perdus de vue, à des femmes aussi dangereuses que le désert. Ce à quoi il n'accordait pas la moindre pensée, c'était au trésor qui les attendait peut être à l'autre bout du chemin.

Rimbaud disait vrai, une autre dépression les attendait au bout du plateau. Celle-ci démarrait abruptement et ils durent la longer un temps vers le nord avant de trouver un chemin assez sûr pour y descendre. Ici, le paysage était différent. C'était toujours cette roche rouge qui formait le socle du désert, mais on y voyait dessiné comme un réseau de rigoles, certaines assez profondes pour atteindre les genoux de Corto quand son chameau s'y aventurait. Cette dépression était bien plus large que celle du Dallol et peut être même plus profonde. Ils étaient bien en-dessous du niveau de la mer et on pouvait se demander ce qui avait jadis coulé dans ces rigoles, de l'eau ou de la lave.

Ils continuaient à avancer plein ouest. La lettre d'Arthur disait qu'il s'était arrêté au pied de montagnes à l'autre bout de la dépression, par manque de temps et de provisions suffisantes. Alors qu'il sentait ses lèvres se dessécher sous l'effet de la chaleur, Corto se répéta les mots d'Arthur. Il leur avait fallu quatre jours pour atteindre les montagnes, et une demi-journée pour trouver un chemin pour les traverser. Il avait marqué l'endroit pour le trouver aisément. Le poète devenu trafiquant n'avait qu'une confiance modérée dans son guide, un natif de la région du Tigré qui s'étendait au-delà des montagnes. Ou bien était-ce du lecteur qui aurait pu ouvrir sa lettre dont il se méfiait ? C'était la parole du guide qui avait mis Rimbaud sur les pas d'un trésor. Il devait donc avoir un peu confiance en lui.

Au crépuscule, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté depuis quelques heures déjà, la température finit par tomber. Les montagnes promises par le poète apparurent alors. Ils mettaient ses pas dans les siens. Corto aurait aimé avoir un volume de Rimbaud à émietter au fil du voyage. Peut-être même le poète aurait-il lui même voulu voir les vers qu'il avait relégué aux oubliettes s'envoler sur les ailes brûlantes du vent du désert.

Eux ne mirent que trois jours pleins à atteindre les montagnes. Cush était bien meilleur connaisseur du désert que ceux qui avaient guidé Rimbaud, ou celui-ci avait plus d'exigences de confort. Dès l'aube du troisième jour, ils commencèrent à voir réapparaître la végétation rase du désert qui fit le délice de leurs chameaux. Ils continuèrent à la même vitesse, mais en laissant à leurs montures la possibilité de dévier un peu pour se nourrir.

Alors que cinq heures de l'après-midi approchait à grand pas, Cush arrêta sa monture pour pointer du doigt un nuage de poussière au sud-ouest.

-Une personne au moins remonte vers le nord.

-Combien de temps avant qu'on le croise ?

-Peu de temps, s'il continue à avancer aussi vite. Ce doit être un chien infidèle et un fou.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Un anglais, un italien ou un français seul peut être assez bête pour s'aventurer seul ici. Et seul un fou tuerait sa monture à la tâche ici.

Eux n'avancèrent pas plus vite, se contentant de suivre du regard l'avancée du nuage de poussière, parfois visible entre les collines de plus en plus élevées. Il allait moins vite, comme si la monture était à bout de force. Elle l'était sans doute. Une colline finit par cacher longuement le voyageur. Ils purent entendre le galop de sa monture cependant, avant que celle-ci ne s'arrête.

Une détonation retentit alors dans l'air.

Cush fronça les sourcils, mais Corto poussa son dromadaire à adopter un trot léger. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte depuis leur départ. En claquant des dents d'un air agacé, Cush lui embraya le pas. En quelques minutes, ils eurent contourné la colline.

Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme militaire anglais défraîchi se tenait accroupi au dessus d'un dromadaire allongé sur le sol. Il mâchonnait les branches d'un buisson épineux avec application, au désespoir de l'homme qui tentait de le forcer à se redresser. En entendant les deux voyageurs approcher, il se redressa. Corto nota alors qu'il gardait son pistolet à la main et que si ses bottes étaient elles aussi de facture militaire, elles correspondaient à l'uniforme militaire français.

-Un plaisir de vous voir, dit-il en anglais avec un accent du Dorset. J'aurais bien besoin d'assistance.

-Vraiment ?

-Mes porteurs et mon escorte m'ont abandonné. Ça fait des jours que je remonte vers le nord pour espérer retrouver quelque chose qui ressemble à de la civilisation et à de l'eau mais cette foutue bête ne veut plus bouger. Vous avez de l'eau ?

Corto décrocha sa gourde de sa selle et la tendit à l'homme. Elle était presque pleine.

-Faites attention à l'économiser. Nous en avons assez pour deux, pas pour trois.

L'anglais s'en empara sans un mot et commença à boire goulûment. Cush croisa les bras d'un air farouche.

-Et que faites-vous si loin dans le désert ?, s'enquit Corto quand l'homme s'arrêta de boire pour reprendre son souffle.

Il émit un rire gras et désagréable.

-La même chose que vous. Il y a de l'argent à se faire par ici. Les arabes sur la côte payent cher pour des marchandises. Toutes sortes de marchandises. Je cherchait à négocier avec des tribus au sud pour transporter leur or et leurs captifs sur la côte et ces moricauds m'ont abandonné à mi-chemin. J'ai du faire demi tour.

-Un trafiquant d'esclave, donc, intervint Cush.

-Hé, il faut bien vivre. Comme si les tiens n'en faisaient pas le commerce depuis des siècles.

-Peut être. Mais la sourate 90 ne dit-elle pas que libérer un esclave permet de marcher sur la voie du bien qui est la voie difficile ?

L'anglais lui jeta un regard courroucé et s'en détourna pour faire comme si Corto était son seul interlocuteur.

-Ce satané dromadaire refuse de faire un pas de plus, et j'ai bien tenté de l'effrayer d'un coup de fusil. J'ai besoin d'eau et d'une monture.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant Corto, intervint Cush en ignorant lui aussi l'homme. Il l'a totalement épuisé. Il ne doit pas rester une goutte d'eau à l'intérieur de cette bête.

En effet, celle-ci avait cessé de manger et tâchait de se reposer, la langue pendante et le souffle court. Corto lui jeta un coup d'oeil dubitatif avant de reporter son regard vers la chaîne de montagnes.

-D'après mes sources, il y a une rivière de l'autre côté de ces montagnes, peut être à deux jours de marche d'ici. Si vous nous accompagnez, vous pourrez remplir vos gourdes, mais je doute que votre dromadaire supporte la marche.

-Alors donnez-moi celui de votre serviteur. Il peut marcher.

-Cush ne sert que son Dieu et c'est sa monture, pas la mienne. Je doute qu'il l'offre à quelqu'un qui n'a pas prit soin de sa monture précédente.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser avec une monture épuisée ! Je dois rejoindre la côte au plus vite.

-Vite n'a pas de sens dans le désert, dit Cush en souriant froidement. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons pas assez d'eau pour traverser les montages avec un groupe aussi nombreux. Il y a une bête de trop, ou un homme. Je sais quel choix je ferrais.

Nonchalamment, il pointa son fusil vers l'homme. L'Anglais lui jeta un coup d’œil furieux auquel Cush et Corto répondirent par un même regard de profonde indifférence. Corto cependant calculait les sacrifices qu'ils devraient faire pour aider l'Anglais, même s'il s'agissait d'un négrier. Celui-ci coupa court à ses réflexions en pointant son pistolet sur la bête épuisé et en lui tirant une balle dans la tête. Puis il se retourna vers Corto, un sourire froid plaqué sur son visage. Son pistolet se darda vers le front du marin.

-Et maintenant, me donnera-tu ce que je veux ? Une bête et trois gourdes pleines contre vos vies.

Corto aurait pu saisir son arme et peut être même tirer le premier. Il posa ses mains sur sa selle et contempla le dromadaire à terre.

-Tu sais Cush, j'ai un ami qui comme toi n'aurait pas choisi de tuer cette bête.

-C'est un ami sage alors. On ne tue pas l'animal qui peut nous sauver.

-C'est vrai. Seulement lui, c'est parce qu'il préfère tuer les hommes.

Cush leva son fusil et abattit l'Anglais.

-Il a bien raison.

-Tu ne me comprends pas. Je veux dire qu'il aurait tué cet homme parce qu'il aurait trouvé ça plus amusant que de tuer le dromadaire. C'est étrange, à part ça vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Et en même temps, pas du tout.

Cush ne daigna pas répondre. Il descendit de sa monture pour récupérer les gourdes presque vide de l'Anglais, son fusil et ses cartouches.

-Allons-y, Corto.

Corto jeta un regard autour de lui et dut se résoudre à l'évidence. Ils étaient obligés d'abandonner le cadavre. Pas de pierre, mais encore et toujours cette roche volcanique. Certes, l'homme ne valait probablement pas plus que la belle avec laquelle Cush l'avait tué, mais il méritait quand même quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, Corto attendit simplement que Cush remonte en selle et ils reprirent leur route. La rencontre lui laissait un goût amer en bouche et les vers de Rimbaud l'avaient déserté.

Les mêmes pensées n'occupaient pas l'esprit de Cush. Il affichait un petit sourire satisfait et ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

Au pied des montagnes, des voyageurs avaient dressé des sortes de petits cairns pour marque l'entrée des défilés conduisant de l'autre côté. L'un d'eux attira l’œil de Corto. Il fit s'agenouiller son dromadaire et démonta pour récupérer le fragment de tissu coincé entre deux pierres. Quelqu'un y avait tracé les lettres A.R. et ajouté 1885 à côté avec une sorte de charbon. Les signes étaient presque effacés par le temps écoulé mais Corto replaça néanmoins précautionneusement le tissu entre les pierres.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les montagnes. L'air fut aussitôt plus respirable et le vent des derniers jours se transforma même en une agréable brise. Le paysage resta cependant très aride jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'autre versant. Le défilé aboutissait sur une vallée assez large, baignée par une rivière, peu profonde à cette saison.

-La Ragali, affirma Cush. Les miens vont parfois y abreuver leurs troupeaux, loin au nord.

D'elles mêmes, les bêtes accélérèrent le pas, encouragées par la vue de ce ruban bleu. Cush lui même, pour être fils du désert, soupira de plaisir quand la première gorgée d'eau fraîche baigna ses lèvres.

Cela n'en finissait pas, soupira Corto. Jamais je n'avais eu si chaud et si soif, même perde sans eau au milieu du Pacifique.

-Nous seuls savons comment survivre au désert, asséna fièrement le Beni Amer. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu un infidèle en supporter la traversée en se plaignant si peu.

-Crois-moi Cush, la seule chose qui ai gardé mes lèvres closes, c'était l'idée d'assécher encore davantage ma gorge. Mais j’apprécie le compliment. J'ignorais que tu étais capable d'en faire à un incroyant comme moi.

-Un ami n'est plus tout à fait un incroyant, surtout quand comme toi il respecte le message d'Allah le miséricordieux. Peut être même qu'un jour tu auras la sagesse de le faire tien.

Corto hocha la tête avant de la plonger un court instant dans l'eau.

-Je crains de ne jamais atteindre la sagesse ou la folie suffisante pour accepter totalement ce genre de message. Je crois en Allah comme dans le vodou haïtien, la macumba brésilienne, les cultes maori ou le message chrétien.

-À moitié ?, railla Cush en mâchonnant une feuille de quat et en préparant le thé. Il était cinq heures de l'après-midi et ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne comptait s'éloigner de la rivière avant le lendemain matin.

-Non, totalement, mais prudemment. Les dieux sont comme l'océan, trop vite furieux à mon gôut, et prompt à la rancœur. Et puis, même si on peut négocier avec eux, il y a toujours leurs prêtres.

-Il m'est arrivé d'en tuer un ou deux à l'occasion, reconnut Cush, même ceux d'Allah.

-Vraiment ? Et que t'avaient-ils fait ?

-Je n'aimais pas leur façon de me regarder et de me reprocher d'être un mauvais croyant qui prend plus de plaisir à se battre tout court qu'à se battre au nom d'Allah. Je n'étais pas d'accord et je leur ai dit que je n'avais pas de reproches à recevoir de la part d'hommes qui désobéissaient souvent à Ses principes. Ils se sont vexés.

-Je n'en reviens pas.

-Tes moqueries ne me touchent pas plus que leurs gesticulations. Où allons-nous ensuite ?

Après s'être séché les mains, Corto ressortit la lettre de Rimbaud.

-C'est plus difficile à dire à partir d'ici, reconnut-il. L'expédition de Rimbaud s'est arrêtée au pied des montagnes, par manque de temps et parce que ses guides lui ont dit que le Ragali était presque à sec depuis des mois, les empêchant de s'aventurer beaucoup plus loin. Il a cependant assez fidèlement retranscrit le récit de son guide, même s'il refuse de dire vers quoi celui-ci le guidait. Il faut traverser la rivière et remonter sur l'autre versant de la vallée. Il devrais y avoir deux défilés, un très large au sud et un plus étroit, plein ouest ou peu s'en faut. Celui-là conduit vers une sorte de vallée ovale.

Ils regardèrent les montagnes à l'ouest d'un air dubitatif pour Corto et inquisiteur pour Cush. Les pentes étaient clairement bien plus pentues et dangereuses que le passage qu'ils avaient emprunté.

-Il nous faudra relâcher les dromadaires, décréta finalement ce dernier.

-Comment repartir alors ?

-À pied et par le nord. Je te l'ai dit, les Beni Amer font boire leur troupeaux là où la rivière sort des montagnes.

Ils entamèrent alors ce qui était probablement la dernière partie de leur voyage, et la plus difficile. Par moment, il leur fallut se hisser à la force du poignet jusqu'à la saillie suivante et s'il faisait plus frais dans les montagnes, la tâche restait éprouvante. Deux jours de plus leur furent nécessaire pour enfin deviner un haut plateau entre les sommets. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors pour reprendre leur souffle avant d'entamer la recherche d'un endroit approprié pour descendre. Au moins, ils avaient de l'ombre ; quelques arbustes poussaient entre les rochers et ici et là, une petite source dévallait la pente.

-Tu sais Cush, il y a en Inde une montagne, la plus haute du monde, si haute, qu'on en voit rarement le sommet même quand le soleil brille aussi fort qu'ici. Le sommet y est toujours enneigé. Les gens là bas l'appellent la montagne sainte ou la déesse mère des vents. Et tu sais quoi ? Des gens parlent de monter des expéditions pour atteindre son sommet.

-Des fous.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Cette nuit, j'ai rêve de Venise, une ville bâtie au milieu de l'eau. J'y connais quelqu'un qui possède une maison d'où on ne voit ni désert, ni montagne. J'y passerais peut être bientôt. Dans ton pays, tout semble lourd et millénaire, l'air comme les pierres.

-C'est exact. Ils sont là depuis toute l'éternité.

-« L'éternité, c'est la mer allée avec le soleil », disait Rimbaud. C'est ce que j'aime avec la mer, mais le sentiment se retrouve ici.

-Peut être. Y allons nous ?

Le Danakil ne goûtait pas vraiment à la mélancolie que ressentait soudain Corto. Il ouvrit la marche et le marin l'imita rapidement. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite quasiment à pic au-dessus de la vallée et restèrent là un instant à admirer la vue et à chercher comment descendre. Le plateau était sec, mais une rivière y coulait et on pouvait voir au loin des plantations régulières. Ils mirent une demi journée à longer la falaise pour trouver une raide pente par laquelle on pouvait descendre et encore de longues heures à parvenir en bas.

Au bord de la rivière, qui n'était en fait guère plus qu'un ruisseau à cette saison, se dressait un petit village aux murs de terre et aux minuscules cases. Des femmes qui travaillaient au bord de la rivière levèrent la tête pour les regarder passer. Elles portaient des bijoux de bois ou de cuivre et de lourdes tresses qui retombaient sur leurs seins nus. Leur peau était plus sombre que celle Cush, en particulier pour les plus pauvrement vêtues. L'une d'elle envoya un enfant courir dans la direction du village.

Quelques hommes armés les attendaient quand ils y parvinrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'air excessivement inquiets. La pauvreté de la communauté sautait aux yeux et qui prendrait le temps de venir s'attaquer à de pauvres gens si loin de tout ? L'un d'eux adressa quelques mots à Cush qui lui posa en retour quelques questions, dans la même langue, mais avec moins d'aisance. Satisfait de la réponse, il se tourna vers Corto.

-Ce sont des Beta Israël et ils parlent amharique, expliqua-t-il en arabe. Je leur ai dit que j'étais Cush des Beni Amer et toi Corto des Beni Kaïn. Ils veulent savoir ce que tu cherche dans la montagnes. Ils sont méfiants à cause de ta tribu et tu dois être le premier blanc qu'ils rencontrent.

-Dis leur que je suis le rêve d'un autre blanc. Dis leur qu'il cherchait un trésor et que je cherche un royaume.

Cush répéta ses paroles. Les guerriers jetèrent à Corto le regard qu'on accorde aux fous et aux illuminés, mais on les laissa entrer dans le village. Celui-ci était aussi pauvre qu'il le paraissait de l'extérieur mais les habitants partagèrent ce qu'ils avaient sans sourciller. Les voyageurs acceptèrent de bon cœur, même si Cush leur réservait le regard hautain qu'il offrait aux incroyants. Il ne tenta pas néanmoins de se quereller avec eux. Corto, lui était intrigué. Que dirait-on dans le guetto de Venise quand on saurait qu'il avait parlé avec des Juifs au sud du tropique du Cancer ?

Après un repas collectif, Cush fut invité à discuter avec les doyens de la communauté. Corto quand à lui profita de l'occasion pour s'allonger sur la couche qu'on lui offrait et dormir jusqu'au matin. Seul un petit coup de pied de Cush dans son tibia parvint à le tuer d'un doux et merveilleux sommeil.

Ils repartirent après un solide déjeuner, escortés par une bande d'enfants excités par l'occasion sur un bout de chemin, puis seulement par un jeune adolescent, Addisu qu'on leur avait présenté comme connaissant parfaitement la région. Les questions de Cush avaient éveillé de nombreux souvenirs chez les anciens. Ils se souvenaient que quarante ans auparavant environ, un groupe d'Amharas avait surgis chez eux, à moitié morts de faim et de soif. Ils venaient du nord-ouest et avaient traversé les montagnes pour fuir un conflit entre tribus. Sur le chemin, ils étaient tombés sur une ville aux murs d'or.

Cela correspondait à quelques éléments de la lettre de Rimbaud. L'un de ces Amharas avait sans doute été le guide du poète. Les habitants ne les avaient pas cru. L'or brut se trouvait plutôt en terrain danakil et s'il y avait vraiment une ville faite d'or, il y avait longtemps qu'elle aurait été pillée. D'ailleurs, selon les Beta Israël, les Amharas étaient tous voleurs et menteurs, comme les Danakil et les Tigré. Au mieux, le trésor était le produit d'une hallucination due à la soif. Arthur Rimbaud les avait cependant cru, lui, et Corto voulait les croire.

Les anciens reconnaissaient tout de même que le récit que les Amharas leur avait fait était assez détaillé pour guider Cush et Corto. Ils pouvaient se perdre dans leurs rêves, tant qu'ils ne les dérangeaient pas plus longtemps.

L'adolescent leur fit traverser la vallée sur toute sa largeur et une partie de sa longueur avant de les guider vers le nord-ouest. Cette fois, c'était assurément la dernière partie de leur périple. Cependant, ils étaient rassasiés et ravitaillés et la proximité de leur objectif ragaillardissait Corto. Il sentait l'habituelle excitation, celle qui le poussait du Pacifique à l'océan indien lui réchauffer les entrailles. Cush, lui, marchait du même pas égal qu'il avait adopté depuis le début de l'aventure et qu'il aurait pu garder jusqu'à l'Atlantique.

Les montagnes et leur labyrinthe de vallées se transformèrent au fil des jours en un haut plateau qui finit par surplomber toute la plaine du Tigré qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans une débauche de verdure rafraîchissante après ces jours passés à contempler un paysage aride. Ils ne le contemplèrent cependant pas longtemps ; Addisu se rappela à eux.

-C'est par ici. Les anciens ont parlé d'une crevasse.

Aussitôt que Cush eut traduit l'adolescent, Corto se mit à parcourir le sommet du plateau, les épaules voûtées et le regard rivé au sol. Il était bien le seul. Addisu préféra s'asseoir sur le rebord de la falaise pour contempler le monde à ses pieds. Quand à Cush, il décida qu'il s'amusait plus et s'éreintait moins à regarder faire Corto.

Au bout de deux heures, Corto finit par tomber sur la crevasse presque par hasard ; celle-ci était presque invisible sous les herbes qui poussaient follement un peu partout, et il ne la découvrit que lorsque son pied manqua s'enfoncer dedans. Après ça, dégager l'entrée ne lui prit que quelques minutes sous le regard attentif de Cush qui se rapprocha enfin.

-La crevasse est naturelle, lui dit Corto quand il eut suffisamment déblayé le terrain pour se faire une idée de la configuration des lieux, mais c'est la bonne. Quelqu'un a gravé des signes au couteau, et celui-ci a été abandonné sur place.

Cush s'en empara et le tourna entre ses mains.

-Vu la rouille, il n'a pas plus de cinquante ans, confirma-t-il.

Corto se retourna pour chercher des yeux leur jeune guide, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

-Nous voilà livrés à nous-même, murmura-t-il. J'imagine que ces pauvres gens n'avaient pas très envie de nous héberger au retour.

Cush haussa les épaules. Il ne tenait de toute manière pas à séjourner plus de temps que nécessaire auprès d'incroyants mais, s'il était moins doué pour retracer une route ou en découvrir une, cet abandon aurait pu être une condamnation à mort. Il fit glisser sa lance de son baudrier à sa main et se prépara à suivre Corto. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé l'entrée, celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé d'y pénétrer.

En fait, Corto se demandait si ce qu'il préférait c'était les trésors ou l'idée d'un trésor. Il en avait touché quelques uns, échoué à obtenir quelques autres mais la quête lui apportait toujours plus de satisfaction que le reste. Pour un peu, il aurait préféré repartir sans rien voir. Il pénétra dans l'étroit orifice, mais à dire vrai, c'était surtout pour l'histoire qui se trouvait derrière, rêve ou déception.

Les Beta Israël leur avaient fourni une paire de torches, mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de les allumer. Ils pouvaient distinguer une lumière naturelle, à peine visible en bas de la crevasse. En s'aidant des pieds et des mains, ils parvinrent en bas de celle-ci. Elle avait été plus large, jadis. Un effondrement de terrain l'avait rendue plus étroite ; d'un côté Corto sentait de la roche solide, de l'autre de la terre friable.

Quand il parvint en bas, il comprit d'où venait la lumière. Il se tenait sur le côté d'une pièce sculptée dans la roche et la lumière lui parvenait depuis des fenêtres taillées dans la falaise. Une partie était obstruée et en partie détruite, tout comme le coin de la pièce où se trouvait Corto. Précautionneusement, il s'avança pour rejoindre la partie intacte, constatant qu'une porte qui conduisait au reste du complexe était rendu inaccessible par les pierres qui avaient dégringolé au fil des âges. Une impressionnante fissure sillonnait sur le sol et il fallait l'enjamber pour accéder au reste de la pièce.

-Peut être pas un effondrement de terrain, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Un tremblement de terre ? On est après tout dans une région volcanique.

Au delà de la fissure, le sol était intact. En soulevant la poussière d'un large mouvement de pieds, Corto réalisa qu'il était constitué de carreaux savamment agencés en rosaces. Quelques uns conservaient même des traces de peinture. Quand aux murs...

Corto s'approcha de ceux-ci. Ils étaient directement taillés dans la roche, une roche presque jaune. Se retournant vers les fenêtres, il réalisa que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Mais quand il était rasant ? Ils devaient s'illuminer comme si tout l'or de Salomon y avait élu résidence. C'était l'or des Amharas. Corto sourit ironiquement ; il s'y attendait. Peut être même l'espérait-il. Après tout, il n'était pas en manque d'argent pour le moment. Qu'aurait-il fait d'un trésor ?

Corto s'approcha des fenêtres. Des sièges étaient creusés dans la roche dans la roche pour y observer la plaine. Il s'y installa. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le soleil qui glissait déjà vers l'horizon se mit à raser la falaise avant de pénétrer à flots dans la pièce et, oui, les murs s'illuminèrent. C'était comme de se retrouver à l'intérieur d'un lingot d'or. Une vision mémorable.

Corto se redressa cependant, s'arrachant à cette vision pour repartir avant que le manque de lumière ne le gêne pour ressortir. Son regard glissa une dernière fois sur les murs et ils fronça les sourcils. Sous la poussière des murs, il y avait quelque chose. Il se rapprocha pour essuyer le mur et put alors distinguer des dessins gravés sur toute sa surface.

Une reine à l'imposante traîne et à la haute couronne présentait un enfant aussi richement vêtu à une foule de courtisans agenouillés. Derrière elle, des serviteurs ou des esclaves déchargeaient une cargaison de richesses. Des noms étaient inscrits au-dessus de la femme et de l'enfant dans deux alphabets différents. L'un ne disait rien à Corto, l'autre était dans un hébreux qui lui était plus familier.

-Ménélik. Makeda, malkat Sheva.

Le murmure de Corto se répercuta à travers la pièce. Sur le mur, le visage de Makeda, baissé vers ses sujets se redressa et elle lui sourit. Dans un frémissement d'étoffes, la reine de Saba se détacha du mur et s'avança vers Corto. Elle transportait avec elle une odeur presque âcre de parfum, myrrhe et épices entremêlées qui saisirent Corto à la gorge. Sa peau sombre semblait luire du parfum qu'on avait étalé dessus et ses lourdes tresses brillaient avec les reflets des brins d'or qu'on y avait tressé. Un bruit de musique, harpes, flûtes et sistres, s'éleva doucement, comme venant de très loin.

La main de la reine frôla Corto et il ferma les yeux pour écouter le glissement de sa traîne sur le sol qui s'était paré de milles couleurs comme au premier jour. Il les rouvrit pour la regarder se pencher à la fenêtre, faisant tinter ses dizaines de bracelets et de bagues d'or. Le soleil la serra amoureusement et elle lui murmura en retour les paroles d'un antique cantique amoureux. Puis, le dernier vers cessa de retentir dans l'air, la dernière note s'éteignit et Makeda disparut dans le rayon de soleil. Ne resta derrière elle que son parfum entêtant et une trace dans la poussière sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Corto cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois, et fit retraite vers la crevasse. Il refusa de contempler une dernière fois la pièce. Vide et à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité, elle n'évoquait qu'une lente déchéance qui s'achèverait au prochain tremblement de terre, ne laissant d'un palais troglodyte et du royaume de Saba qu'une couche de poussière.

Alors qu'il peinait à escalader la crevasse, le bras de Cush se tendit pour l'attraper et le hisser vers le ciel. Corto fournit un dernier effort pour sortir et s'effondra sur le sol. À l'est, le soleil se levait. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ne m'as tu pas suivi ?, demanda-t-il.

À dire vrai, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop captivé par le sacré de l'instant pour réaliser qu'il était seul avec ses pensées. Cush croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda de haut.

-Moi ? J'ai attendu que tu me dise de descendre. Je n'avais pas envie de me casser une jambe et c'était ton rêve. Je ne suis là que pour l'or qui peut nous servir à chasser les infidèles. L'as tu trouvé ?

Corto sourit.

-En quelque sorte, mais pas de l'or qu'on puisse toucher. J'ai vu une ombre.

-C'est mauvais signe. Qui as-tu vu ?

-Bilqis. C'était son palais.

-Ah. Comment était-elle ?

-Belle je crois, mais surtout imposante et majestueuse. Une de ces femmes qu'on admire en silence en l'écoutant parler avec sagesse.

Cush hocha la tête mais il était évident qu'il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Le regard de Cush était centré sur les montagnes à l'est et le soleil qui les éclairait. Corto se releva et s'empara d'une gourde.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ? Tu m'as accompagné dans ma recherche de chimères, je peux bien t'accompagner sur un bout de ton chemin.

Cush remis sur son épaule son fardeau et de sa lance indiqua le nord-est.

-Nous rejoignons la Ragali par le nord, au-delà des terres des Beta Israël, puis nous longeons la rivière jusqu'à croiser d'autres Beni Amer et leur acheter deux dromadaires.

-Et de là ?

-J'ai été absent longtemps et je partirais pour plus longtemps encore pour lutter contre les infidèles. Mon village serait une halte agréable.

-J'en serai ravi, répondit Corto en retenant un petit sourire. Même les grands guerriers ont le droit de se reposer auprès des siens.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Cush s'était déjà remis en route. En quelques grandes enjambées, Corto l'avait rejoint et ils avancèrent en silence un long moment.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?, finit par demander Cush.

-Non. Vois-tu Cush, les plus beaux rêves sont ceux qui restent inachevés.

Corto ouvrit alors la poche de sa veste et en sortit la lettre de Rimbaud. Il la lâcha et la regarda voler, poussée par le vent vers la plaine du Tigré. Le Danakil hocha la tête avec sagesse mais ne répondit pas. La route serait longue et la sagesse était de se taire et de garder son eau. Le soleil promettait d'être éreintant, ne voulant voir survivre à cette journée que la terre et les pierres.


End file.
